greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Murphy
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=9x01 | Name=Leah Murphy | Nicknames=TBA | Hometown=Seattle, Washington, USA | Occupation=''Surgeon, Resident'' | Status=Alive | Family Members=None Known }}Dr. Leah Murphy is a surgical resident at at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Leah begins her surgical training at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital alongside Jo, Shane, Stephanie and Heather. During the beginning of her time at the hospital, she sleeps with Alex Karev and develops an infatuation with him, however one sided it may be. She gets over her crush, however, when she discovers the other interns believe her infatuation is bordering on obsessive. She quickly finds herself vying for attending Cristina Yang's attention. However, their working relationship is jeopardized when Leah attempts to transfuse blood into a patient to save his life, in spite of his spiritual wishes, and Cristina kicks Leah off her service. When the hospital nears bankruptcy she fears for the future of her job only to be saved when the plane crash survivors buy the hospital with help from the Harper Avery foundation. When Bailey's patients die, she is blamed for infecting them but Bailey ends up being the cause. Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 . ]] Leah, along with the rest of her fellow interns, are dealt a difficult blow when the super storm claims a victim in Heather; prompting Leah, Jo, Shane and Stephanie to bond over their grief, as well as their upcoming intern exams. Leah passes and becomes a resident, but in spite of her new position she still finds herself babysitting a drunken Arizona and April during a fundraising gala. The night ends with Leah spending the night at Arizona's which, after Arizona's initial uncertainty due to the recent break down of her marriage and Leah's obsessive nature, blossoms into a sexual relationship. Leah does her best to be "easy peasy" and not make the same mistakes she did with Alex, but when she is bitten by a rabid patient is left waiting for her blood work to come back, she and Arizona form an emotional connection, prompting Leah continues to fall further for Arizona. She is, however, dealt a blow when Callie attempts to reconcile with Arizona causing her to end her romance with Leah, leaving the resident heartbroken, something exacerbated when Callie discovers the truth about Arizona and Leah's relationship. In the wake of Jackson running away with April during her wedding, and still reeling from her fling with Arizona, Leah files a complaint with HR to benefit both her and Stephanie. The complaint, against Callie for her treatment of Leah endangering a patient, leads to the implementation of the non-fraternization rule. Season 13 She returns to the hospital for work, much to the dismay of many other surgeons in the hospital. Relationships She did not have any relationships in the show besides hooking up with Alex Karev. He then ignores her and later dates Jo, Murphy's fellow intern friend. She had a fling with Arizona while she and Callie were on a break. Career Surgeon Resident Trivia *Her mother was a former flame of Mark Sloan's, who pulled strings to get Leah admitted onto the programme. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:Doctors